A Future Past
by A Good Man
Summary: He had travelled forwards. She had travelled back. Both will struggle to survive apart but together can they find love?


Disclaimer: I do not own the Outlander series; neither TV or book. I do not profit from these writings financially.

She could still hear the music and laughter despite having walked a good distance away from the clearing her father and their tenants had created some days ago. With a lantern clasped in one hand and her young son in the other she made her way further into the forest. She moved slowly, careful with the placement of her feet in the dark, through the barely illuminated path, still unfamiliar with the exact layout of her father's land. It was only after many minutes, and an increasing amount of worry at the thought that she had somehow gotten lost, that she came upon the familiar sight of a small clearing, this time made not by the hands of men but by nature.

It was small, surrounded by tall wooden sentinels whose branches reached out to the sky and moon above. There was a small pool of still water, undisturbed by the soft breeze of wind that squeezed between the trees. She felt safe here; she was away from the world and all of its cruelties, expectations and disappointments.

Lowering the lantern carefully to the ground, trying not to make any noise in case she woke her son again, she sat down next to it at the edge of the pool. After some time spent in silence, something she didn't experience much of these past few weeks with all of the organised chaos that came with planning the harvest celebration with her mother, she removed her shoes, pulled her new dress up to her knees and slipped her feet into the water.

Even now all these months later, even here in this place of peace, his presence remained with her; where his hands had held her down she still _burned_ despite any physical marks long since having healed. She was no longer her. Sometimes when looking at her reflection in the water she wouldn't recognise herself. She still looked the same, _better_ even somehow, but there was just something missing. Lost. Stolen. He had pulled her out of herself, carved her up and stuck her back into her body, uncaring that he had broken her for a moment's pleasure. If that was not enough, he had left her with a permanent reminder of her ordeal; she loved her son with all of her heart but she couldn't help the black, sizzling hate that nearly choked her everytime she looked at _his_ eyes set in her face.

So lost was she in her musings she didn't notice the towering silhouette detaching itself from the treeline. It was only when the figure was halfway toward her did she notice that she was no longer alone.

"Stop!" she commanded, noticing just how close and quickly the figure, who she could now see was clearly a man had managed to approach her. To her surprise he did.

Slowly she stood from the water back on to solid ground, unsure whether he would resume his rapid march towards her if she moved too quickly. They both stood there in silence, her barefoot clasping her son and dress tightly to herself and him holding a brown sack, stained and dripping red onto the forest floor, staring at each other.

She was aware just how precarious her situation was; alone, defenseless and no one knew where she was. Hoping that her luck would hold and he would stay where he was she slowly backed away never taking her eyes off of him, leaving her boots and lantern behind.

She had nearly reached the treeline when suddenly he spoke, startling her.

"Wait! I no harm," his voice was deep and heavily accented. It was obvious to her that English was not his first language.

Instead of heeding his command she turned and took off into the woods, accompanied by the wailing cries of her child who had been awoken as she started to run. Desperately she headed in the direction that she hoped would lead her home and not further out into the wilderness. As she ran the trees whipped her face and arms cutting her as she passed. Hearing something large gaining on her she started to scream.

"MOTHER! FATHER! HELP! HELP!"

After what seemed an eternity she burst from the forest. She was met by a frenzied crowd huddled together around the main brazier. Briefly she heard her parents voices desperately planning a rescue party for her. Immediately she was noticed by those on the fringes of the crowd who quickly spread word of her presence. Her parents upon hearing that she had been found came rushing toward her.

"Brianna!" shouted her mother Claire Frazer, "You're safe."

Her mother swept her into a tight hug, her father close behind holding them both in his arms.

"I thought you were hurt… gone", her mother whispered through her tears.

Her father Jaime Frazer leaned down and whispered in her ear. "We thought Bonnet had somehow gotten ye lass."

The very mention of his name made her stiffen. Her parents, noticing her reaction, attempted to change the subject.

"Where were you Brianna?" demanded her mother as she stepped away. Upon noticing her dishevelled state she asked more kindly, "What happened to you?"

It was then the figure that had been chasing her burst from the woods and came to a sudden halt. The previously loud crowd instantly quietened. Again, Brianna entered a stare off with the man, only this time she was not alone. Now she had time to truly look at her pursuer. It seemed as if he had walked straight out of the pages of one of her school history books. A real Viking! He was the largest man she had ever seen, even bigger than her father. His hair on either side of his head was shaved off and what remained was twisted into a long ponytail. On either side of his head there were spiraling intricate tattoos. His face was cold and hard, his almost glowing blue eyes giving glimpse to a will of iron.

The silent standoff was broken by her father who let go of her and her mother and stepped forward.

"Who are ye?" demanded Jamie Frazer, "Why are ye chasing ma daughter?"

The giant remained silent. Moments passed. Suddenly James Rath, one of her father's more hotheaded men, rushed from the crowd past her father and attempted to tackle her follower. In as long as it took her to blink the man had drawn an axe from somewhere, knocked James Rath to his knees and held its metal edge to his throat. Again silence reigned briefly before pandemonium erupted.

Eventually her father, through much shouting, brought the crowd to silence again. Once more her father faced the stranger, as brave as always.

"Let me man go, stranger! We mean ye no harm".

Brianna knew her father was lying and it appeared as if the big stranger knew it as well as he kept his axe still.

After nearly a minute of tense silence, with no signs of either side backing down, the stranger threw the stained bag he had been carrying when she had first seen him at her father's feet.

Slowly, without taking his eyes away from the man in front of him her father bent down and picked up the bag. Reaching inside Brianna saw her father slowly pull out a human head by its hair.

Brianna could hear gasps of shock and a person being sick behind her. Even her mother, so used to the sight of blood, tightened their embrace and grew pale.

When Brianna finally caught a glimpse of the head's face, she felt her legs give out from under her, leaving both her and her mother sitting on the ground. Seeing her vision turn black a the edges, Brianna realised she was about to pass out. The last thing she saw before succumbing to darkness was the severed head of Stephen Bonnet, an expression of utter agony written on his features, being clamped between her father's bloody hands.


End file.
